The present disclosure relates to a data-oriented feedback controller and a data-oriented feedback control method.
Japanese Patent No. 4825960 discloses a controller for controlling the temperature, pressure, or any other physical condition of the object of control by adjusting control parameters based on data accumulated.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-65422 discloses a psychological evaluation method for properly controlling the details of the work by collecting biometric information from an eye blink sensor or a galvanic skin resistance sensor.
However, the controller disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4825960 is not intended to be applied to a human being and does not use data about human psychology, either. Meanwhile, the controller disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-65422 collects biometric information from an eye blink sensor or a galvanic skin resistance sensor, but does not indicate how to use the information as feedback parameters and how to guide the human to the best psychological status.
As can be seen, there have been no controllers operating while taking human psychology (such as the degree of comfort and sensitivity) into account. An ankle foot orthosis, an assist device, and other wearable robotic devices do perform feedback control. However, those devices do not use the psychology of the human wearer (including the degree of comfort or sensitivity) as data. Thus, no wearable robotic devices have ever been provided which are comfortable enough to wear or use for users.
The present disclosure provides a data-oriented feedback controller, e.g., a controller for controlling an ankle foot orthosis or any other device under control to be worn or used by a human user (i.e., a non-linear object), which allows him or her to wear or use the device more comfortably by performing not only control over a physical quantity but also feedback control on the human psychology (such as sensitivity) as well. The present disclosure also provides a data-oriented feedback control method using such a controller.